Wired to the Flesh
by Maxria
Summary: When trying to live a normal life while visting New York City, a girl finds one of her nightmares to come true. Now she's involved in something so dangerous, she has to join a secret society.
1. Chapter 1

I thought it was only a dream. I didn't expect it to be a vision, or a true one in fact. I realized it when I saw a familiar face. The same person chasing the two girls I did not know of. He killed them, and now he's attempting to kill the most powerful person in the world.

The president was saying his speech as I caught a glimpse of one of the security guards. He looked so familiar, but why? It hit me when I noticed something in his hand. I was at the front of the crowd, so I got the president's attention. When he called on me to talk, all I could do was point to the guy. The other security guards that were around the area quickly got him as he tried to either make an escape or take a shot. The president was immediately escorted as people scattered. I was surprisingly taken too. They must have suspected something. I would suspect something as well.

They were ordered to put me in one of the two presidential limos. I was questioned, but I couldn't answer too well without them thinking I was crazy. They let me talk to the president over the phone so I could tell him myself what happened in there. He was more understanding of the problem, but he still thought it was weird. He didn't mind it though. He just told me I should talk to someone named Yuki. I called the number that he told me to call and sure enough there was a Japanese girl on the other end. What she told me was life changing.

There are more people like me that see these things. Most of these people have special DNA and need "security" from what the future holds. I didn't really understand it much, but I listened anyways. I then heard something weird in the background. A girl screamed and Yuki hung up after apologizing to me. I wondered if she was the Asian woman I saw in my vision. I hope not, she seemed nice.

I sat there in the limo for a few minutes before hearing very loud bangs. I looked out the windows in wonder and noticed something happening in the city we were just leaving. I then realized the friends I was with were still in the city. I couldn't leave them there. I knew something bad was happening. I got out of the limo and ran towards the city. I didn't have to run far to find at least one of them. This was weird though. Robots were attacking New York.

I just stood there as I saw my friend actually battling these huge things. Weirdest thing was that she was also part robot. Why did I not know this? All these years of knowing her, and I didn't know she was a robot. Or at least I didn't believe she was a robot.

She kept telling my friends and me about how she believes she's a robot. We all just nodded and looked the other way as she went on about these things called "Transformers". I'm guessing this is what she meant by that.

She noticed me and ran towards me. She looked happy yet angry at the same time. Does that even make sense? I couldn't be too sure.

"What the hell are you doing here, Isabella?" she asked loudly. I couldn't tell if she was scolding me or just making sure I could hear her. I was a little hard of hearing.

"I came back to get you guys. I knew something was wrong." I replied.

"We all know something's wrong. You should just get out of here before you get hurt! How did you even get this far anyways?" Ronale was now curious and so was I. How did I get this far? Robots would have destroyed me for sure. After our pause, we both ducked out of the way of an incoming bullet. I sort of knew it was coming. I don't know why. We then saw another one of our friends come running towards us.

"Reva, get out of here!" I yelled at her. She kept running towards us instead of leaving the city as I just told her to do.

"No way, I'm not leaving without you guys! Now, come on! Let's go!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me up. We all then ran for an exit as Ronale kept blasting the robots with the gun that somehow came out of her arm. Reva was blocking blows from other robots, but how she was doing this I wouldn't know. She just kept putting her hands up and whatever flew our way was bounced back.

We finally made it out of the city and the limo was still there for some reason. We all got inside and left. I looked back at the battle the US army was facing. They are probably all doomed at this point. It was something I knew in the back of my mind as I watched the Empire State Building fall.


	2. Chapter 2

We arrived at a secret base for who knows what. I knew it wasn't any part of the army. It probably would've been obvious. Even Ronale said it wasn't an army base, and she knew everything about this type of stuff.

We walked in and were taken to a meeting room. All of us just sat there, not talking. We were all still in shock of what just happened and the new found powers we have. Just as I thought of something to say to take our minds off of the matter, some interesting people walked in. A few of them were these grey skinned humanoids. They had yellow eyes with black pupils, black lips and hair, and their most noticeable feature was the orange and yellow horns. They resembled a type of candy that I like; candy corn.

Then there were the ones who looked almost completely human. The only difference was they had very tan skin (almost to the point of orange) and their lips were the color of honey. There were others like them, but they had more animal looking features like sharp teeth and markings. I assumed the animal looking girls were part of the same group.

The last group looked completely human. However, they must have something interesting about them. Maybe they were like Ronale and had robotic parts in them. I believed this to be the case.

They all sat down at the meeting table and looked at us. Ronale Reva and I just looked down at the floor. One of the orange looking girls started the meeting.

"First of all, I'd like to say that none of this was your fault. Do not blame yourselves for something the Russians and Decepticons have done." Wait, the Decepticons? I heard about these things from Ronale. They must have been the robots. It would make sense if they sided with Russia. We all suspected war from them soon anyways. We just didn't know it was going to be this bad. The girl continued, "Now that we have made that clear, let's explain this whole thing to you.

"We are aliens who have come to Earth for help. Our homes have either been destroyed or in the process of a horrific war that may cause the end. We hoped that Earth would be our salvation place. However, that hope faded when the Decepticons arrived. As you know, they sided with Russia to take over the US and possibly the world. We can't let this happen. We need to find a way to stop them and return peace to this world so all of us, humans and humanoids, can live happily.

"You will be joining us both for security and for service. We will be asking you for your help because of your powers, and in return we will protect you as much as we can. We can't guarantee you safety. It's dangerous to be of an alien race, especially during a war." As she finished her speech, one of the grey skinned humanoids got excited about introductions. She was happy to meet new people. The leader said ok and let everyone introduce themselves.

The grey skinned person next to the leader at the table just sort of looked away and grumbled his name, which I thought I heard "car" and "cat". I must have, for someone at the table whispered "beep beep meow" and everyone grew into laughter, including me. Beep Beep Meow just sank in his chair.

The next person was of the same species. He stated that his name was Eridan Emperor? No wait, he said Eridan Ampora. Maybe he's royal. He went on about himself and was quickly interrupted by another grey skinned guy with blue and red glasses on.

"Eridan, thut up for a moment tho everyone can have a turn!" He calmed down for a second and said, "Hey, I'm Thollux."

"Hey, Sollux," said the kid with the attitude, "When will you be able to say your name correctly?"

"Thut up, Beep Beep Meow!"

"Ok how about we all stop teasing each other and get this over with!" The leader said. Everyone was silent for a moment. The animal girl next to Sollux then said, "I'll continue this. Hello, my name is Anna." She looked at me and asked about my name.

"I'm Isabella." I told her. She told me I had a beautiful name and asked about Reva and Ronale. She loved all our names for some reason. After Ronale, a guy with brown cat like markings continued the introductions.

"Hey, I'm Daniel." He looked at the girl sitting next to him, and she then stated, "I am Maria Shatters."

The little shy boy next to her said, "Uh, hey. I'm Tavros Nitram." He was adorable, but I wondered if his shyness was because he was in a wheelchair. After he finished his sentence, a girl of the same species of grey humanoids immediately said, "I'm Vriska Serket, the greaaaaaaaatest troll you will EVER meet!" She seemed conceited, but she was a pretty person. Question is what is a troll?

Anyways, the animal girl next to her said, "Hey, I'm Moonflower." She wasn't sitting for some reason. Maybe she just liked to stand? Well it doesn't matter. Let her do what she wants.

The excited girl was finally up. She looked like she was going to explode with excitement. She then stated excitedly, "Hello! My name is Feferi Piexis! I'm so ex-cited to meet you!" The grey skinned girl next to her calmed down Feferi, who was of the same species. The girl proceeded to give herself the name Kanaya Mariam. Then in a line, everyone stated their names. There was Terezi, a blind girl of the grey skinned kind. Gamzee looked like a pot head of the same species as Terezi. An orange boy stated himself to be Michael. Then there was Rosia of the animal kind. She looked like a spy. There were three more grey skinned people. One of them, Nepeta, liked cats. Aradia seemed a little bit dead. Her eyes were white instead of yellow. Equius talked in a strong voice.

Now we come down to the mostly human people. There was Joe, who was sort of psychotic. There was also Janice, Hayley, Kyle, and Peter. Next to Peter was another humanoid that was of the same type as Daniel. He said his name was Matt. When it went back to the leader, she said, "And my name is Elizabeth Shatters." Ronale asked if she was related to Maria. "Yes, I am." She responded.

There were other related people in there too. There was Rosia and Matt as brother and sister, Kyle and Janice were brother and sister as well, and apparently Maria, Rosia, Moonflower, and Anna were all somehow sisters without being physically sisters. They told us it was hard to explain.

Elizabeth said, "Ok now you should know the species. As Vriska said earlier, the ones with grey skin are called trolls. They have unique ways of life. However, one thing that we don't allow is discrimination by blood color. Even mutant bloods are safe here. The ones who look similar to you are half Cybertronians, or half Transformers. They can't change into vehicles, but they may use built in weapons. Ronale, we have seen you are half Cybertronian. You guys will get along pretty well. The ones who look like me and the ones who have animal features are called Novians. There are two types of Novians. There are the humans and then there are the anicharisms. We do not discriminate over these two races." We had a little bit more of explanation before Reva, Ronale, and I were told to follow Karkat into the lab. We were tested to see what species we had in us. Of course, Ronale was Cybertronian, but they still needed to test for other species involved. There was none other than human. Reva tested positive for troll of dark red blood and human. I was tested positive for half human and half Novian of the anicharistic kind.

After the species test, we were given rooms so we could stay at the base. By now it was probably dangerous for us to stay at home. We each got our own rooms so I just lay there alone in my bed. I wondered if this was all a dream as I closed my eyes. It only seemed like five minutes later when someone knocked on my door.


	3. Chapter 3

I opened my eyes and looked at the clock. Apparently I've been sleeping for three hours now. There was another knock at the door and I went up to answer it. I opened the door to find a cute cat like troll standing outside. She looked kind of frightened.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked Nepeta. She looked down at the ground before answering.

"I had a nightmare…" She said in a cute but almost silent voice. I hugged her and told her everything was alright. She then asked, "Can I stay here with you? I don't feel safe in my room tonight." She was too adorable to deny.

"Of course you can stay here." I led her into my room and pulled out a sleeping bag. I asked if she wanted to use my bed, but she said she was fine with the sleeping bag. I placed it on the floor and we both went back to sleep. At 9 o'clock in the morning, I woke up to find Nepeta curled up at my feet. I didn't want to move and wake her up, yet it's kind of awkward to have a troll sleeping on your feet. It was cute though. She woke up anyways and apologized for sleeping on my feet. I told her it was fine and she proceeded to her own room to get ready for the day as I did in my own room.

When I was all set, I saw Nepeta standing out in the hall. I didn't know if she was waiting for me or not. I then asked her, "Do you know if there is a place where I can get breakfast here?" She took my hand and led me to a dining hall. There were a few trolls, a few Novians, and two of the Cybertronians sitting at the table along with Reva. I sat down next to her and asked where Ronale was. She had no clue. We ate breakfast and left the dining hall. Nepeta was being the leader again, but this time she was leading me to follow one of the other trolls. I remember him being called "Equius". We followed Equius until he stopped and noticed Nepeta was following him. He greeted Nepeta and surprisingly me. I tried to give him a handshake, but he said it's best if we didn't. Before I could be insulted, Nepeta warned me that Equius was too strong to handle. If he did shake my hand, I wouldn't have one. I thanked them for the warning just as Anna joined the group. We talked for a while, telling each other about how we got into this alien club. The trolls were about to play a game, but when they found out it was apocalyptic they decided to try to find a new world. The Novians had a war going on and decided it was best for some of the civilians to move out. They Cybertronians came by a long time ago, but it was only in 2012 did the half Cybertronians started walking on Earth. They didn't know how they came into being, but it doesn't matter now. They are needed to ward off the Decepticons.

We were walking while we talked about this. I didn't know where we were going, but they must have had some clue as to what to do next. They headed out a door and onto what seemed like an outdoor recreation area. There was a basketball court, volleyball court, baseball field, football field, and best of all a tennis court. Lucky me, they all went straight to the tennis court. I followed them and we played a game of two on two. I played with Anna against Nepeta and Equius. This was probably suicide because Equius was so strong, but he promised he would go soft. It wasn't that soft.

When the trolls beat us, we decided to go back inside. Anna told us that the message board said there was an important meeting today, so we all went to the meeting room after we had lunch. When we got there, I noticed there was one less person. Ronale wasn't here.

"Hey, where's Ronale?" I asked Hayley. She told me she didn't know, but it may be why there's a meeting today. We all sat down and waited for Elizabeth. Maria came in and took her place as leader for the meeting.

"I'm sorry I have to inform you guys of traitors."


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean traitors?" Karkat screamed. He was more furious than he usually is.

"I mean we have lost two members to Russia and the Decepticons last night. We are going to move the base before they can get to us. We will be leaving tonight."

"Wait," I said, "Is that why Ronale and Elizabeth aren't here?" Karkat went on to say, "DUH! The two missing people from this meeting are the traitors. Have you been rusting your think pan on slime lately, nooksucker?"

"Karkat, please calm down! We need to respect our new comer." Maria said. Karkat just rested his head on the table. Maria continued, "After this meeting, I want all of you to pack up and then go through proper security procedures before exiting the building. Everyone will get an assigned ride to the new base. Here are the assignments: Karkat, Sollux, Eridan, Kyle, and Reva will be in group 1. Group 2 will be Nepeta, Isabella, Equius, Anna, and Peter. Group 3 will be Aradia, Vriska, Terezi, Joe, and Michael. Group 4 is Tavros, Gamzee, Daniel, Janice, and Hayley. Kanaya, Feferi, Rosia, Matt, and I will be group 5. This meeting has concluded. Please go to your rooms and pack up your belongings. You have 30 minutes."

We all left to go to our rooms. The only things I needed to pack up were my new supply of clothes that were donated to me by the committee and of course my bed set. Everything else was either furniture or dust. I left the room within 15 minutes and went to my assigned car. Well, it was more like a limo. At least the ride will be nice. I'm with a group that I already like and the seats will be comfy. The only person I will have to introduce myself to will be Peter. He seems like a nice person, so it won't be too hard to befriend him, unless of course he hates me for being friends with Ronale who is now a traitor.

I waited for 10 minutes before Nepeta and Equius joined me. Anna and Peter came into the limo 5 minutes later. Just as they got settled, we left the base. It was probably a good thing we left, because before the base disappeared from sight, it exploded. How wonderful. There was an aircraft above it that flew off in the other direction. It's wonderful it didn't see the line of limos going to the south of the base. If it did, we would be screwed.

After the explosion, Nepeta started crying. Equius wanted to hug her, but was afraid he would break her. I hugged her instead and said it was from both me and Equius. Anna and Peter proceeded to hug Nepeta too. She felt better afterwards and started talking about cats. Peter and I also began talking to each other about our interests. It's good that he doesn't think I'm a bad person.

After a while, we noticed each limo took a different route. This was probably to make sure that we weren't a big target, especially when the limo needed gas or we got hungry. That didn't happen too often though. There was plenty of water in a mini cooler along with different types of snack bars. There were ones with a weird alien font on the front and then there were the normal Earth ones. There was also a type of snack bar in a clear package. Anna said there was no need for labels in Novia except for when you are drinking something.

It seemed like hours before we stopped to switch out drivers so one could sleep and the other could drive with full energy. We all lost energy in the back and decided to sleep. When I woke up, it was bright outside and the limo was just pulling into the driveway of a new base. Well, it wasn't exactly new, but it was new to us. There were a few people already at the base, including those that were there before Ronale and Elizabeth decided to betray us. I shook Peter awake so he could see we made it to the base. We then woke up everyone else and exited the limo. We all stretched and took our bags to our new rooms. Nepeta started talking to some of the people who lived in the base before us while everyone else sort of stuck together. I did talk to a few new people as well, but not as much as I did with the ones I met at the original base.

Everyone at the base gathered in the much bigger meeting room and talked about the rules. They were basically the same as the old base. No discriminating and all that stuff. However, we were told if we suspect anyone of being a traitor, then we are required to tell a captain. I hope we don't get any more traitors. That hope soon faded.


End file.
